Kai the Cat
by Akaatje
Summary: Kai is turned into a cute cat! By who? Tyson! There is lemon in Chapter 7. Yaoi TyKa! Please Review people! This storie is done, but there is a sequel underway!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

It is a nice warm and sunny day. The sun rays shine on Kai's face. "The sun is almost as warm as Tyson's heart." He whispers quietly. He looks at the aster of Dragoon.

Tyson stands by the ice cream stand. "I would have one with vanilla flavor and another one with chocolate flavor. Please, thank you." Tyson pays and takes the ice cream. He turns around and walks towards Kai.

'The way your body moves, it is fascinating. I want to hold you in my arm, forever…' Kai thinks.

"This is what you wanted right? Vanilla flavor…?" Kai nods. "Here then, take it." Tyson hands the ice cream over.

'You'll never know what I really want Tyson….you'll never know.'

"Aren't you going to eat that?" Kai frees himself from his daze and looks at Tyson who is licking his ice cream. Kai licks from his own ice cream. "So you are going to eat it." Tyson smiles and continues eating his ice cream. Kai closes his eyes and tastes the flavor of his ice cream in his whole mouth.

Tyson looks at him and his smile grows wider. "Thanks by the way, for the day of." He says before licking his ice cream once more. Kai shrugs. "I couldn't stand your whining any longer." "Heey!" Tyson pokes Kai in his ribs and laughs. Kai smirks.

"Kai, can I ask you a question?" "Depends." "Can I ask you this question when this question is really personal?" Tyson looks at Kai with cute eyes. "Fine." Kai sights. 'I've got to learn how to react to those eyes.' He thinks.

"Okay, here it comes." Tyson's voice is soft, not more than a whispering. "Are you gay?" Kai almost falls back, but he gets a hold of himself. 'Why does he want to know that?' Then he nods. "Yes I am." There is a silence between the two boys. Then Tyson smiles cheerfully and gets up. "I am going home. Are you coming to?

Kai nods, still wondering about the question.

'Why did I ask him that?' Tyson asks himself. But he gets no answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

"I am upstairs, changing!" Tyson flies off. Kai walks into the kitchen and prepares himself a nice sandwich.

Rei walks into the room. He has a little book in his right hand and in his left hand there is a bottle of pills. "What's that Kon?" "What this?" Rei holds up the stuff in his hands. Kai nods. "Well, this book is some sort of dairy and these pills are for my period."

Kai blinks. "Period…? What do you mean?" Rei looks embarrassed. "Well, you see. I am a neko and I go into you know…it is called heat…" Rei blushes from embarrassment. "And those pills are for that issue?" Rei nods. "And if someone else would eat it, what would happen then?" Rei shakes his head. "I don't know. Maybe we should try it on someone." He laughs. "But I am off again. Going to get the groceries. Bye." Kai nods and looks at Rei's leaving back.

He walks upstairs, towards the rooms he and Tyson share. When he hears the water of the shower running he blinks. He walks inside of the rooms and noticed that Tyson is in the shower. He shrugs and places himself down at his bed.

Tyson comes out of the shower. 'Damn! I forgot my clothing!' He grabs his towel and wraps it around his waist. Then he walks out of the bathroom.

Kai blinks. There is Tyson. Wet and dripping from his shower. In other words: There is Tyson, looking damn sexy!

Tyson turns around towards Kai. He jumps a little bit of fright but he doesn't show this. 'Here I am, standing almost naked in front of him. Naked, wet and dripping am I standing in from of KAI!'

Tyson is nervous. Why? Well, he is nervous because a certain cold hearted stubborn captain of the bladebreakers is looking at him. And why is a certain cold hearted stubborn captain of the bladebreakers looking at him? Heey, I may be the author but that doesn't mean I am going to tell you…Okay I give in. Kai is looking at Tyson because…

'I want to have him! I want him underneath me screaming my name. I want him to kiss me. I want him to…I think I am going to use the bathroom…'

Tyson blinks, trying not to stare at the bulge that is forming in his captains pants. But off course he is looking.

'Did I turn him on? Does that mean I am…?' He wants to dance around in circles. No, he wants to kiss Kai.

And Kai wants to get out of the room. Tyson must have seen his little problem by now and Kai believes he is going to laugh. And he doesn't want that.

But Tyson stands there like he is frozen. 'What should I do now?'

Kai gets up, slowly, not wanting to make eye contact with his secret crush. Tyson follows his every move. Kai notice this and feels uncomfortable.

"Will you quit staring like that?" He snaps. Tyson takes a step back, looking hurt. But then his (Tyson's eyes) go back to Kai's pants. Kai is now really feeling uncomfortable.

Tyson feel something under his towel growing. 'O no! I am getting turned on because of Kai!' Now it is his turn to turn around. Kai takes his change and walks out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three.

Tyson is walking into the kitchen. 'I wonder where Kai disappeared to.' Then he shakes his head. 'I wonder is what I saw was real…' Then he blushes, thinking about what Kai could do to him. "-Giggle-, I wouldn't mind if he did that."

Then he notices the bottle of pills on the table. "What are those?" He grabs them and looks at the sticker. 'It's something in Chinese? I can't read it.' The he starts to giggle. 'I think these are from gramps. Something with erectio… I am not going to finish that word. Maybe if I put one of those in Kai's food…?' He nods to himself and takes one of the pills out of the bottle.

_At diner…_

"Thanks Rei!" Max smiles and starts eating his from his plate. Rei smiles back, he loves Max's smile. Tyson notices the sparkles between his two team mates. 'Maybe I should get them together as well.' Then he looks at his captain, who is eating peacefully his food.

Then suddenly Kai starts to glow. He is really shining. "What is happening?" Rei and Max are looking at him in horror. 'Oh no! Does this….is this because I put that pill inside his food?'

Kai has a shocked look on his face. And then he is changing. He grows smaller, his ears disappear, he gets a tail, he get other ears…He is changing into an animal! A cat to be precisely.

Soon there is a cat on the floor. It is a nice house cat. Just normal…yeah right…Kai the Cat had bleu fur over his whole body, except for his head (above his head, around his eyes and nose ect. It is all blue), there his fur is grey. His eyes are as red as the sunset and on both sides of his face there are darker bleu triangles showing. And he can glare.

"What happened?" Max almost screams in shock when he sees that his captain is turned into a glaring cat.

Rei turns towards Tyson with an angry look on his face. "What did you do?" Tyson blinks. 'Why am I always the one to blame?' "I…ehrm…I took one of the pills inside a bottle that was standing here on the table…I thought they where for gramps…" Rei's face is red due to his anger. "And look what you did! You turned him into a CAT! Those pills where mine, so that I don't turn into heat and…whatever!"

Rei shakes his head and looks at Kai. "Kai, can you still understand us?" Kai the cat nods. "Yes I can." "You can speak!" Max faints. Rei stares at Kai in shock and Tyson…Tyson is acting like a fish out of the water.

"Off course I can you nitwit!" Kai jumps forwards and slaps Tyson in his face. Luckily for Tyson Kai doesn't know how to use his claws yet.

"Change me back!" He yells at Rei. "I don't know how…I shall write a letter to Lee, maybe he knows." Rei bend down to Max. "But first I've got to put him in his bed. Please don't kill each other when I am gone." Tyson nods looking at Kai the Cat with wary eyes. Kai nods his cute (he is cute!) cat head. "I won't kill Tyson, at least, not now."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Rei is upstairs with Max and Tyson and Kai are sitting in the kitchen. Kai is glaring at Tyson like he wants him dead on the floor.

"Don't look at me like that Kai, I said I was sorry!" But Kai just continues glaring.

Then Tyson gets an idea. He gets up and walks towards the refrigerator. "Does our kitty want milky milky?" He put some milk in front of Kai (in a saucer…I think it was…) Kai blinks and then glares at Tyson again. "Don't mock with me you pig!" He jumps forwards again and tries to slap Tyson again.

But Tyson catches him in his jump. Now is Kai lying in his arms. "Shhs my kitten." Tyson starts stoking Kai. Kai blinks shocked by the touch. Then he starts purring and he pushes himself more to Tyson.

Tyson continues stroking Kai's back and Kai continues moving closer towards Tyson. "You like it, don't you Kai?" Tyson grins and then he places Kai on the ground again. Kai blinks. 'What just happened?'

"Here is your milk kitten." Tyson points at the milk. Kai finds himself walking towards the milk. 'That smells good.' He bends his head and starts licking. (Kawaii image! Kai licking milk!)

'You are so cute Kai…if you only knew…' Tyson gets up and walks towards the door. Rei walks in the kitchen.

"I shall cal Lee; I forgot they had phones now." Rei strikes his hair flat. Tyson nods and then points towards Kai. "Isn't he just the cutest thing alive?" Rei blinks. 'I don't know that, I think Max is.' Rei blushes from the thought. Then he nods. "If you think that." Then he turns around again. "I am going to give Lee a call. It can take a few moments." Tyson nods and Rei walks out of the kitchen again. (He keeps on walking o.0)

Tyson turns around to Kai. Kai just finished his milk. (Maw!) Kai looks at Tyson with his big, cute kitten eyes. Tyson just wants to hug him. He walks towards Kai and starts to stroke him again. Kai feels happy.

'I've never felt so alive…And I am a CAT!'

He shakes his little Kai kitten head and turns into Kai again…eh…no…he is still a little cat.

But his attitude changed…well…he wanted that…but it happened neither.

He starts purring loudly and Tyson takes him in his arms. He gets up from the floor and walks out of the kitchen. "What shall we do in the meantime Kai, when Rei is talking to Lee?" Kai just purrs as an answer.

Tyson laughs. "I don't understand you if you purr Kai." Then he smiles down at the cat in his hands. Kai blinks. 'What? What does he …I get it.' "Shut up Tyson!" If he was human he would've blushed. But on the other hand. If he was human then he was also Kai and thus he wouldn't have blushed.

"Well sorry my great King of Kittens Lord Kai." Tyson starts to shake from his laughing. Kai tries to slap him, but his claws do get far. His claws get stuck in Tyson shirt. Tyson looks down.

"Aah, Kai you look so cute right now." Tyson strokes Kai's little head. "Shut up Tyson! If I where human you wouldn't dare to say that!" "I would…" Then Tyson blushes. "I mean, indeed I wouldn't…because…ehrm…if you where human you wouldn't be a kitten and…" "Tyson and Kai, I've got news!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

"And what did Lee told you Rei?" Tyson looks at Rei who is sitting on the couch. "Well, he said that Kai must experience something, something shocking, and that would turn him back." Tyson blinks. "Kai and experience something shocking? That is something that would never happen…" He shakes his head. 'This is Kai we are talking about.' He thinks. Rei nods.

"What if you and Kai would be together? I mean together the whole time? You sure know how to shock him. That and Max and I are leaving tomorrow so we can't help you…" "Crap! I forgot about that. But yeah, it is a good idea. Kai, what do you think?" The cat nods.

_The next morning, _

"Bye Max, see you later Rei…" Tyson waves his friend goodbye. Max and Rei are going to their family. Tyson smiles happily. Then he looks at Kai.

"I am really sorry Kai. I didn't mean this." He sights. Kai shakes his little cat head. "It doesn't matter." Tyson nods. "Ow and did I told you that gramps would be away this whole weekend?" Kai's eyes grown wide and he stares at Tyson. "He is taking a break… from… something…" Tyson laughs. Kai is in shock, but he doesn't turn back into Kai. 'I am alone with Tyson for the whole week?' (Yes it is a whole week)

"So Kai, what do you want to do?" "Go training Tyson." Tyson stares at Kai and pouts. "But Kai…you are a cat and I am alone here… Do you really think I would listen to a cat?" Kai smirks (yes he can smirk). "You are doing it now."

Tyson glares at him. Kai glares back. "Whatever Kai. I am taking a shower." Tyson turns around and walks to his room upstairs. 'I don't want to ask, but how do I wash myself?' Kai thinks. 'I am not used to being a cat. How do I wash myself? I want to be clean!' (Just a little tiny bit of occness….lol) Kai walks after Tyson. "Tyson, can you tell me…"

Tyson stops in his tracks and turns around, to the cat. "What?" Kai looks embarrassed. "Oh, you want me to bathe you?"

Kai nods. Tyson nods. They both nod. (o.0 and I figured that out myself) "Fine, come with me. We can play in the water!" Tyson smirks at Kai shocked expression.

"Okay Kai. If you don't mind I wash you first." "What!" Kai looks up at Tyson (looks up cause Tyson is bigger than him). "Well I cannot let you wash yourself, now can I?" Kai hisses when Tyson's hands grab him. "Please don't struggle Kai, this is for your own good."

Tyson places Kai on the bath tube. "Don't walk away kitten. I fill the bath." "I can wash myself Tyson!" "Fine! Then I will go first! Jeez…" Tyson fills the bath tube with water and gets some towels.

Then his hands go to his shirt and they take it of.

Kai's eyes grow wide. 'What is he doing? He is changing in front of me! Wait…he is undressing in front of me!' Kai puts one of his little paws over his eyes. (Cute image!) He hears Tyson stumble in the bathroom. When he hears the sound of splashing water he removes his paw.

And sees that…

Akaatje: I am evil!

Kai: - Is hiding behind his paws- Maw?

Tyson: I am in the bath aren't I?

Akaatje: I don't say anything…Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Kai removes his paw and sees…

Tyson naked in front of him! Kai is staring at Tyson's behind. He quickly covers his eyes again. 'I can't look at Tyson now! I want to but…I don't know if he wants that….did he forgot that I was here?' He thinks.

"Heey Kai, are you coming in?" Kai removes his little paw and looks at Tyson…

Tyson is naked! And he is in the bath tube, so Kai doesn't see… Well Kai doesn't see his under body…

"So…? Are you coming or do I have to get you?" Kai looks shocked. He turns around and starts walking away…

When suddenly he is grabbed by a big (Kai is small thus Tyson's hand are big) hand and thrown into the bath tube. "No! Tyson! You will PAY!" Kai yells when he sinks to the bottom of the tube.

"I am sorry Kai. Here let me help you." Tyson grabs Kai and put him on his (Tyson's) knees. Kai sits there, shivering. "Is the water to cold?" Tyson looks at Kai with concern. Kai shakes his little head. "No. And now give me the shampoo." Tyson blinks before laughing hard.

"Haha! And just how are you going to do that?" He sniggers. "You have paws, you cannot was yourself with shampoo." Kai is ready to slap Tyson. "But I will help you buddy." Tyson nods and takes the shampoo bottle. He pours a little bit of the sweet smelling stuff in his hands. "Shall I wash you Kai?" Kai looks a little bit scared but then nods. 'After all I want to be clean.' Then he glares at the holder of Dragoon. "But don't tell the others!" Tyson nods. "Off course not."

Tyson bring his hands to Kai's back and starts rubbing the shampoo in his fur. Kai is amazed by Tyson's tenderness. 'I never knew that Tyson was so tender…What would happen if I was human?' Kai thinks. 'I don't think it would've turned out well. If I where human I would snap at him most of the time. That and we would never be in the same bath tube at the same time.'

When Tyson starts to rub deeper and harder, Kai begins to purr. He likes the feeling of Tyson stroking and rubbing him (not like that…not now anyway). 'I wish I was human again…' Kai thinks. He starts to wiggle underneath Tyson's hands. 'Then I…I could do…' He lets his thoughts drift off and relaxes.

Tyson sights deeply. 'I want to tell you Kai…But I can't…If…things changed and I want…' He rubs more shampoo in Kai's fur before wandering of to thinking again. 'Things have changed…I want to be with you forever…But not as a friend…'

He thinks about two (two, yes two days ago) days ago, when he just came out of the shower, to find Kai on the bed. And when he watched the bulge in Kai's pants grow. 'Did I really turned you on that time Kai?'

"Okay Kai, be ready I am pouring water over you now." Tyson fills his hands with water and splashes it on top of Kai.

Kai enjoys the feeling the water him is giving. He may be a cat now, but he loves water. And he loves Tyson. When Tyson starts rubbing him again, Kai forgets al his surroundings and he is of into a dream world. Some sort of anyway… "Please Tyson, a little to the right," Kai begs. Tyson blinks, but rubs more to the right. "That's good….maw…maaawww…"

Tyson smiles down at Kai. "You are so cute right now, Kai." Kai doesn't hear it. He is to busy with wiggling. "You are always cute, Kai, I love you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Akaatje: WOW go Tyson, go Tyson, go Tyson! Cheers. I hope that everybody is happy with this upload!

Tyson: I said what 0.0

Kai: maw maauuuwwww!

Akaatje: Read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7.

"...I love you." Kai stops immediately with his wiggling. He looks at Tyson in a strange way. Tyson doesn't notice it and keeps on rubbing. 'He loves me? How…why…what…?' Kai's eyes grow big. Now Tyson notices that Kai has stopped moving.

"What's wrong Kai?" Tyson bends forwards looking into Kai's cat eyes. Kai stares back. They keep staring at each other for a few moments. Then Kai says something. Tyson doesn't hear it. "Please say it again Kai, I didn't hear you…"

Kai looks into Tyson's eyes once more, but he doesn't repeat what he said. Tyson frowns. "Is the water to cold? Do you want out?" Kai shakes his head. "No…" Kai makes a step forwards en places his little paw on Tyson's belly. Tyson blushes. "Kai…?"

Then suddenly, Kai is shining again. 'What is happening to me?' He feels that his arms and legs grow back, his cat ears disappear and his tail…his tail is still there. (I like the tail. bring it on Tail! )

It only takes a few moments, and then…Kai is sitting on Tyson in the bath tube. On Tyson's belly. Naked, he is totally naked.

Tyson blushes and Kai is also red.

'You look so hot Kai…' Tyson starts to dream away. Kai blinks when he sees Tyson's expression. 'His eyes…is he dreaming?' Kai tries to get up, but he slips right into the bath tube again.

He falls right on top of Tyson. Their faces are inches away from each other. Their eyes stare in each other. Red meets brown.

Tyson bens his head forwards and he softly kisses Kai's lips. Kai returns the kiss with more passion than Tyson ever could image.

Tyson's hands go over Kai's naked body. They grab Kai's ass and massage it like it is their life savior. Kai moans in the kiss and gently strokes Tyson's chest. He cubs Tyson's face in his hands and kiss him very passionate. Tyson returns him the kiss and asks for entrance.

Kai opens his mouth and Tyson's tongue is free to explore. So are his hands.

Kai feels him self being more and more heated up. Tyson is teasing him, and he doesn't like it. "Tyson, stop teasing me!" Tyson grins and licks Kai's ear. Kai moans. "I like it when you moan Kai." Tyson's grins turns into a loving smile. Kai moans more.

Tyson brings his hands to Kai's lower back. He starts massaging and stroking Kai. Kai arches his back and gives himself over to the pleasure. Tyson bites softly into Kai's neck and gives him little kisses on his chest. Kai bend his head and kisses Tyson fully on his lips. When their tongues are battling together, Kai moves his hand to Tyson's manhood.

Kai starts pumping Tyson's manhood and Tyson feels himself being lifted. 'This is heaven!'

They are now stroking each others members. They both think the same. 'Who is going to be the uke?'

Kai looks at Tyson with a strange expression on his face. Then he turns himself so that his back is against Tyson's belly. "Kai, what…?" Kai pushes himself to Tyson's body. He hands Tyson a bottle of shampoo over.

"Use this as lubrication." He says. He is now putting his virginity into Tyson's hands. Tyson blinks. Then he nods. "Okay Love." He puts the shampoo on his finger and then he goes to Kai's virgin opening. "Ready?" Kai nods and Tyson pushes one finger into Kai's body.

Tyson holds his finger still, so that Kai can adjust. Then he places his other two fingers inside Kai.

"Please Tyson!" Kai moans. Tyson is almost at his top.

Kai feels something bigger inside him. It feels so good. It lets him soar. Tyson is exactly feeling the same.

"Harder Tyson!"

"Oh Kai!"

"Faster! Please faaa...faster!"

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"Tyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyssssssssssssssssssooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnn!"

* * *

Kai opens his eyes. And blinks. 

'Why am I here in a bath tube naked with Tyso…ow yeah…' He remembers all of it. The almost perfect love-making. For him it was perfect, but it was his first time so…

"Tyson…Tyson, wake up love." Tyson opens his eyes slowly. "You look beautiful." Kai whispers. "Thanks Kai-koi. I love you." Tyson smiles and places a small kiss on Kai's head. Kai smiles as well. "I guess that being a cat does have a good side." He murmurs before stepping out of the bath. Tyson nods. "And now I want clothes and breakfast." Kai laughs and takes his lover out of the bath room.

* * *

Akaatje: Read, think and Review please! ().() 

Ow and about the tail...that's why I am not finished yet (winks)

Kai: What's with the tail then?

Tyson (strokes Kai's tail) (Kai starts purring) I like it!

Kai: purr purr purr...

Akaatje: Read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Kai is lying in his bed. Tyson is lying on top of him. 'I can't believe I am so happy.' Kai thinks. And it is true. Kai has never in his life experienced such a joy of simply lying in a bed with the one you love. Not until now.

Kai pokes Tyson softly in his ribs and wakes him. "Hello Kai, good morning." Tyson looks at him with a sleepy face. Kai simply smiles and rolls out of the bed.

"What is that Kai?" Kai turns around, confused. "What is what Tyson?"

Tyson points at a blue-haired fur thingy on Kai's ass. Kai looks down and sees the blue-haired fur thingy. And he blinks. "It's…it's a tail?" Tyson gets up as well and grabs Kai's tail, gently.

"Kai, it is so soft." Tyson strokes it. Kai immediately is growing hot again. "Stop that Tyson…please..." A little purr escapes Kai's throat. Tyson smiles and continues stroking. "Why should I stop Kai? It looks to me that you like it."

"Stop that, please…" But Tyson doesn't stop. Kai managed to pull himself together. He also pulls his tail out of Tyson's hands. "If you will continue to do that, then no breakfast for you." He smirks at the expression on Tyson's face.

Tyson pouts. "Fine, but I like your tail." He walks out of the room, giving Kai's tail one glance. Kai blinks at his tail again. He swings it from the left to the right. Then he nods. "Cool tail."

Kai smirks. Tyson tries to get something from the shelf. His shirt is loose and shows the perfect body underneath it.

Kai walks towards his lover and strokes Tyson's tummy with his tail. "Kai, don't do that. It tickles!"

Kai smirks. "I know… that's why I am doing it."

He continues the tickling. Soon, Tyson is lying on the floor laughing hard. His belly is completely exposed. Kai feels himself getting harder every second.

"Tyson, what do you think of the bedroom?" He asks in a whisper. "It is a good idea. But that means no breakfast." Tyson winks and gets up. "That doesn't matter." Kai grabs Tyson and carries him to the bedroom again.

The week is over; it has gone by like it was just a minute. Kai and Tyson spent it with sex, a little sex, a lot sex and sex. O…and sex.

They were like beasts. In the whole dojo there are clothes of them. You don't want to know.

"We should clean this mess we created." Kai sights. "We will…we must yeah. Before Gramps and Rei and Max come back." Tyson sweat drops. "Let's get started then."

Everything is cleaned. Just when Tyson puts away the broom, Gramps and the boys get in. "Hello Fellow!" Gramps greets. "Hello." Kai and Tyson greet back.

"I see that you changed back?" max winks. Kai blushes at the thought of Tyson naked in the bath tube. "No, you moron. Don't you see it? I am still a cat." He snaps. Max laughs.

"Well Kai, what made you change back? I asked Lee again and he said, it had to be something shocking but it could also be a declaration of love." Rei looks to Tyson. Tyson blushes. "So which one is it?"

"Both." Kai stated. Rei and Max blink. "Both? So Tyson! You finally told Kai the truth?" max starts smiling and he hugs Tyson. Tyson blushes even more. "Yes, I did." "Good, cause you were starting to worry me." Rei slaps him on his shoulder.

"And guess what Tyson." "What?" Tyson stares at his teammates. He looks from Rei to Max and back to Rei again. He sees their big smiles and the way they are holding hands. "You are a couple too! Great! Now we can co to double dates and to the movies and we." Kai shugges him with a kiss and Max and Rei smile softly.

Gramps walks into the room. He sees Kai and Tyson kissing like there is no tomorrow. He blinks and then he begins shouting. "Get away from him you freak!" He takes his Kendo stick thing, and starts slapping Kai with it.

"Gramps stop! We were kissing! Please." Gramps stops. "You were kissing?" Tyson nods with a red face. "So you like each other?" Tyson nods again. Gramps looks to Kai, he nods too. "Well, if you ever hurt my grandson, I will hurt you. Get that?" Kai nods, seriously. "Okay, then you can continue with what you were doing." Gramps smiles and walks out of the room.

Tyson and Kai look to each other. "I love you Tyson." Tyson blinks. He sees that Kai means it. "I love you to Kai." They walk to each other and hug, before kissing.

Akaatje: Please someone. Does this fic need a sequel?

Kai: Yes

Akaatje: please one of the READERS! Gove me a review and tell me what you want, cause it is hard to write no sequel to this fic. Let me say, if I get five or more reviews for a sequel, I'll make a sequel. Deal? Okay, starts Reviewing!


End file.
